Dragon Ball Z: Injustice p1
by beyondlegendary
Summary: In an alternate timeline a disaster happened and now the world is ruled by Goku. Now an alternate Z fighters must stop this Goku. this is a what if story if the Z fighters was in the DC comics injustice story.
1. Chapter 1 The Destruction

A city is destroyed, rubble and flame everywhere. People are running amok from the destruction. Bojack and piccolo are talking.

"Why did you do it?" said piccolo

An explosion happens between the two of them. From above is Goku, he slowly flies down between them.

"He's mine." Goku said in rage.

"Goku I can handle this."

"You chi-" Goku begins to power up.

"Keep calm."

"Goku I been waiting for you. You thought your son killing me I'll never return. But here I am now. Once I'm done with you, I have other things to destroy." said Bojack

Goku runs quickly and grabs Bojack by the neck. His power is still rising.

"You're stronger than I tho-" said Bojack. Goku squeezes harder on his neck.

"He's angrier than when we fought Frieza." Piccolo is thinking. "Let me handle this the angry in you won't help the situation."

Goku puts his hand out and wind pushes piccolo to the ground. Goku shoots a kamehameha through Bojack chest.

Earth one

Daytime in the city Goku super saiyan is battling Dabura in the sky. Vegeta super saiyan is fighting Frieza in his final form. Yamacha and raditz are going back and forth.

Goku knocks Dabura on a rooftop. He flies down to talk to #18 and Tien.

"We need to get to the temple."

"Before Dr. Gero sends someone el-" said #18

Broly hovers behind Goku. He turns around. "Broly." he runs at Broly and he smacks Goku.

"Should've been a team attack." said #18

"I hate when Goku don't think on the battlefield." said Tien.

Daytime at the temple, Dr. Gero is fighting Trunks. Cell is fighting adult Gohan. Spopovich appears and helps the bad guys.

"I see we still have trash here." said Gohan.

"Not for long." said Trunks


	2. Chapter 2 piccolo pt1

"Piccolo we can use your help." Gohan tells piccolo telepathically.

Piccolo is hovering over the city. "I'm looking for Bojack. I'll be there soon." he looks around the city. "He is nowhere to be found. I know he escaped. I can't sense him." he dodges three ki blasts that came from behind him.

"I was hoping that would hit." said #17

"You are working for them uh?"

"As long as I get a rematch against you I'm in."

#17 runs and punch piccolo. They trade blows in the stomach. They go back and forth in super speed. Piccolo punch #17 sending him across the sky, he follows up with a double handed ki blast.

"Looks like I win again. Gohan I'm on my way." he tells him telepathically.

The city the battle is still happening. Vegeta punches Broly to #18 and she smacks him down to the ground. Yamcha is fighting Raditz, Broly falls on Raditz.

The temple Dr. Gero and his man are stilling attacking Gohan and Trunks. Cell knocks out trunks. Gohan attacks him from behind.

"Now to finish what I was doing."

Piccolo appears from behind. "Time to end you."

He shoot ki blasts at Dr. Gero.. he shoots eye beams at piccolo hitting him. Piccolo runs and knees him in the face, sending him across the room. He stretches his arm to catch and bring him back and punch him in the stomach. Piccolo hand glows and he shoots a ki blast in Dr. Gero stomach. He falls to the ground.

Piccolo contact Goku telepathically. "Goku results?"

"They are all down and going back to hell."

"I'm sensing Bojack in the city. His power is spiking."

"Look like you forgot one. Millions are going to die. Look like you still failed." said Dr. Gero

"Everyone to Bojack."

In the middle of the city park. Bojack is with Zangya.

"Zangya leave I can handle this."

Piccolo appears in front of him. "I heard you were looking for me. You got my message and we come face to face."

Piccolo walks towards him. He hears a beep and then stops.

"Did Dr. Gero tell you he gave me a nuclear weapon? I don't have to waist energy on leveling this place." he has a remote device in his hand.

The z-fighters are zooming in.


	3. Chapter 3 piccolo pt2

"You monster, you wipe out a whole city what do you get from that?"

"I'll wipe out a whole city and bring some z-fighters with me."

Everything goes in slow motion. Bojack is pressing the button. Piccolo is rushing towards him. Piccolo #18 Krillin Tien and Vegeta all vanishes.

Normal motion piccolo tackles him and they fall in an alternate city. They both get up and piccolo looks around the city.

"What's wrong with this device? Did Dr. Gero lie to me? Find I'll kill you with my bare hands." he drops the remote and goes super Bojack.

"The city." he turns around and pushes Bojack.

Bojack shoots a ki blast and piccolo deflects it. Piccolo punches Bojack I the face multiply times. Bojack grabs his arm and punch him in the stomach; he lifts by the arm and drops him on his face. He leg sweep Bojack and flip to his feet.

The cops appear and surround them. Piccolo throws a ki blast on the ground creating smoke. They both escape. Piccolo is floating in the air.

"We were so close to capture him. We need to tell the boss." said the cops


	4. Chapter 4 vegeta pt1

Vegeta, Krillin, Tien and #18 are on the rooftop.

"This doesn't make sense." said Vegeta.

"Alternate timeline? Or universe?" said Krillin

"This could be the same city Bojack tried to destroy." said #18

"We need to figure out where are." said Tien

"Don't know about you guys but I'm leaving to get answers." said Vegeta he flies off.

"I can see if I could find Chiaozu or the crane school or something."

"Me and Krillin are going to leave together."

Vegta is flying. "I can't find nothing." he stops. "wait it can't be." he goes in the opposite direction.

Frieza is shooting at #18. Krillin comes up and he shoots him.

"I'll enjoy killing you." said Frieza. His hand lights up.

Vegeta appears "Frieza you can't be?"

"If it isn't the monkey? I'm going to enjoy this. This time I don't have to tolerate you."

"Tolerate? What do you mean?"

Vegeta runs at Frieza and punch him and the face. He put his hands together and smacks Frieza to the ground. He gets up and head butt vegeta in the gut. They go back and forth. Vegeta hits him with a galick gun.

"Looks like you failed again."


	5. Chapter 5 vegeta pt2

Majin Vegeta appears from the sky, he flows down slowly.

"If it isn't Majin me?"

"Majin is the way the go. I feel like a real saiyan prince."

"Please tell me you weren't working for Frieza? Again?"

"Yes me and him saw eye to eye with the big guy."

"Time to show you the real power of a true Saiyan."

Vegeta goes super Saiyan two. They go back and forth. Vegeta elbow Majin Vegeta in the head. He uppercuts Vegeta. He hits Majin with a straight punch. He hits him in the stomach. Vegeta puts both hands out and hits him with a double hand galick gun.

"That was simple."

"Never thought I see Majin Vegeta again." said krillin

They hear sirens. "We need to move." said #18 they all leave.

"Ain't no good guys around here?" said krillin. Piccolo appears in front of them.

The temple. Goku walks up to Uub and Trunks. They both are on computers.

"Did you find anything." said Goku.

"The power levels are different from the park." said trunks

"We'll catch'em."


	6. Chapter 6 tien pt1

Tien is walking in the crane school, he meets Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu, please be the good one." he whispers.

"Yes master Tien?"

"I need to be reminded of what's going on here?"

"You own this whole country. You are there leader. You have a meeting with son-Goku."

"Goku?"

Bojack blew up the city. He killed Chi Chi and Gohan. Goku was full of rage and killed Bojack. He took control of the world.

A man comes in the room. "The high counsel is in the throne room to talk about the treaty agreement."

Tien sees Uub and Yamcha in the throne room.

"Yamcha, Uub welcome."

"It good to see you." said Yamcha.

They give him the treaty. Tien looks over it.

"No you will take this whole country and its freedom."

"We have orders." said uub

Uub runs at Tien, he jumps in the air. Yamcha shoots a ki blast hitting uub.

"I want to talk to Goku?"

"You don't talk to him. You listen to his orders."

Yamcha is hitting Tien, He blocks all his punches. He tries to kick him; Tien grabs his leg and elbow him in the chest two times. He hits him with his back hand. Yamcha hits him with ki blast then kicks him. Tien hits him two times and hits him with a ki blast.

Tien from earth two walks in the room. This Tien wears a tank top with green pants. Tien from earth one wears no shirt with green pants. Tien 2 comes in with men.

"Who sent you here?" said Tien 2

"That doesn't matter. Don't let Goku takeover this country."

"He helps us out with everything it's like protection."

"That's not protection that's control."

"I'm tired of talking get him."

Tien takes out of the men.


	7. Chapter 7 tien pt2

"It's just me and you."

Tien 1 kicks Tien 2 in the mid-section than back kick him. Tien 2 knees Tien 1 in the mid-section than kick him back. Tien 2 punch him in the face multiply times. Tien 1 blocks head butt him and then spin kicks him and then leg sweep. He hits Tien 2 with a dodon ray while he is on the ground.

More guys come in the room. They all turn to stone. Dabura appears.

"Why are you here?"

"Just observing the war."

"You brung us here?"

"Not at all."

"Tell me." Tien yells.

"You yell at me?"

Tien hits him with a dodon ray. "You are too weak to fight me."

"It was an insurgency that has brought you here. They are going against Goku's reign. The ones who goes against him dies."

"This isn't Goku that sounds impossible."

"He has few good and bad guys working for him."

"Where can I find this insurgence?"

Tien teleports in the insurgency hideout.

"How you get here?" said Vegeta.

"Dabura. A different one."


	8. Chapter 8 the reason

Piccolo walks in the room. "We know. Meet different Piccolo." said Krillin. Piccolo 2 wears red belt and has his artillery.

"I was searching for you."

"What's going on here?" said Tien

"Goku has an army of fighters who thinks he is in the right."

"Are there any others with you?"

Bulma enters the room. "Hey guys?"

"At least there is another good guy here." said krillin.

Dr. Gero enters the room. "Gero." #18 said with aggression.

"Don't worry he's on our side." said Piccolo

"He's working with Goku but he is funding us." said Bulma.

"Something Goku doesn't suspect. Unlike yours I'm good."

"Can you tell us why are we here?" said #18

"Of course with my genius intellect I teleported you guys here."

"Bringing you guys here prevented the destruction that happened to our world. The destruction that Bojack caused." said Dr. Gero.

We need you guys for a reason I created a weapon that can take away Goku's power. It's in the capsule corporation I need you guys to help piccolo retrieve it.

The temple Broly has a collar around his neck. While Goku is watching him MajinVegeta comes in the room.

"I ran into a #18 look alike. Another Krillin and even someone who has my similarities."

"Find them and any other copycats."

"Finally you embrace your true saiyan spirit."


	9. Chapter 9 bojack pt1

Daytime in the city. A cop body falls to the ground. Bojack is looking around the city.

"Where could the gang be? I need to find them quick."

Piccolo watch from the rooftop, he come flying down. Bojack turns super and turns around knocking down piccolo.

"Thought you can sneak up on me?"

Piccolo gets up in pain. "Looks like someone isn't fully recovered."

Piccolo hits him with a ki blast. Piccolo hits Bojack. He knees piccolo in the mid-section. He headbutts him, piccolo falls on his knees. He uppercuts him, he falls to the ground. He grabs piccolo by the leg and slams him on his back and then his face.

Bojack puts his hand out and energy forms around it. "looks like things are going my way." he sees Videl and Vegeta in the distance. "Next time namekian." he leaves and watches from the corner.

Videl and Vegeta surrounds piccolo. "You're coming with us."

"Never."

Majin Vegeta punches him in the face.

The temple. Goku is controlling Broly. "right foot." Broly stomps with it.

"We got the Namekian." Majin Vegeta tells him telepathically.

"Bring him to me."

Bojack watches them take him away. "Hopefully they finish him."

Zangya comes from behind. "like I'm going to do you."

"Zangya?"

"I heard about a fake Bojack going around. You dare mock my former leader?"

"I see you still have fight in you. Trust me its me."

"I'll see about that."

Zangya attack Bojack they go back and forth. Bojack back smack her, she does it back. He hits her in the stomach. She bends over and lifts up hitting Bojack in the face with the back of her head. She head butts him in the face. He punches her to the ground. He hits her with three ki blasts.

"It's you. You're fighting style." Zangya says.

"Told you." he helps her up.

"You died. How is this possible?"

"Not my world."

"Well since it's you we have people to meet."

The temple Goku #18 vegeta have badly beaten piccolo chained up.

"It's not him. He's one of the copycats." said Goku.

Abandon warehouse. Zangya, Bojack and other people.

"You gathered these people?" said Bojack.

"Yes after you died, Bido and Kogu."

Goku did the unthinkable. I'm impress.


	10. Chapter 10 bojack pt2

Goku men bust through the wall with Videl and Saiyaman. A big brawl happens between zangya men and Goku men. Zangya presses a button on a remote in a remote.

Saiyaman tackles Bojack and punch him. She lifts him in the air.

"You should have stayed dead." Said Saiyaman.

"This world needs me." He hits him in the face with a ki blast, he hits the floor.

"Bojack" said the Videl she runs at Bojack. Bojack shoots her with ki blast.

She makes it through the blast and kick Bojack.

"If it isn't the daughter-in-law still mad?"

"Just like my father-in-law I will kill you."

Videl runs at Bojack, Bojack does the psycho barrier, a form of energy forms around his body is then release in a wave. He hits Videl knocking her to Saiyaman who was fighting Zangya.

#18, Tien, and piccolo arrive and the sayianman and Videl leaves.

"Thanks for coming." Said Zangya to the insurgency z fighters.

Brojack joins the circle of the group. "Now what do we do?"

"Why is he here?" said Piccolo looking at Zangya.

"He could be useful."

Krillin walks to the circle of Z fighters "Looks like we didn't come alone."

"Where is piccolo?" said Tien

"Probably dead. Goku men took him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But we need to get the Namekian." Said Vegeta

"We still need to go through our plan to save him." said Piccolo

"I'm in." said Zangya with confident.

"You need to lay low they are on to you now. He's too dangerous to be on the loose." Piccolo grabs Brojack.

Earth one in capsule corporation Goku is talking to Bulma and Trunks.

"Alternate dimension." Said Goku

"We bring the alternates that way we take no chance." Said Trunks

"I'll create a portal to send him here." Said Bulma

Earth two Nighttime Dr. Gero is outside and #17 comes from behind him.

"What brings you here? You finally are joining us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Goku said we'll be free. But that is a lie this control and I don't take like taking commands."


	11. Chapter 11 krillin

Krillin, piccolo, Tien, #18 and Vegeta are outside of a capsule corporation. It's a holography fence around the building. Piccolo opens an electric box and rewiring.

"Bulma told me how to rewire this place."

"He really shut this place down." Said Krillin

"He shut down all capsule corporations because Bulma wasn't on his side. Which made me and her number one enemy. The dragon balls couldn't bring them back; in his fit of rage Babidi turn him into a Majin."

"I can't believe Goku would do these things."

"I like Kakarot this way." Said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Of course you would." Said #18

"Krillin died trying to explain to him what he was doing was wrong."

"Thanks for that."

Piccolo stops rewiring and the holography fence disappear. "I need to get to the lower level generator, Tien you are with me. You three go to level forty-eight."

"Why don't we stay together?" said Krillin

"It's better if we split up."

They all separate. #18, krillin and Vegeta arrive by the door. They hear a noise.

"You hear that?" said Krillin

"I'm going in." Vegeta touch the door and it explodes. It knocks him down.

They see a woman with a blue coat and long black hair. She has jet pack on her back. They see a big guy with a one strip leotard.

He gets up and tackles Spopovich, they go through the wall. #18 rushes in and tries to kick Mai, she dodges it. She puts a disc on her chest #18 freezes in motion.

"Stupid android." Said Mai

"Mai."

Mai pulls out two guns and shoots at Krillin. He dodges the bullets, he tries to tackle her, she jumps over him. She throws two grenades at him. She attacks him and they go back and forth. Krillin hit her in the back with a destruto disc exploding her jet pack on her back. He takes the disc off #18 chest.

Vegeta returns. "We won't see spopovich for a while."

Piccolo enters the room with tien. "We need to move Goku will know we been here."


	12. Chapter 12 krillin pt2

The temple Goku is talking to Dr. Gero.

"I need you to find way to tell who is a copycat or not here's data." He gives Dr. Gero a flash drive.

"On it Sir…. What's wrong?"

"You think there is another Chi Chi and Gohan."

"No one can replace them."

The insurgency Z fighter enter level 48

"How did Goku not find this weapon?" said Krillin

"They just shut it down. They never look around."

Piccolo goes to the wall. "Bulma said it was around here somewhere around here." He presses the wall.

A stand comes out with a weird shape key on it. He puts the key into the ground. A stand comes with a vault in the center of it.

"All this 007 stuff I can't wait to see the weapon." Said Krillin.

He opens the vault and pulls out a capsule pill.

"Capsule pill?" #18 says with sarcasm.

"I came down here for this?" Said Vegeta

He throws the pill to the ground and a briefcase appears with a alien shape gun inside it. The building starts rumbling, piccolo puts the briefcase down. Raditz and #18 from earth two appears. She wears a black vest with a white t shirt underneath.

"Another me." She attacks #18 earth two.

Raditz uppercuts Tien to the roof.

"Even in an alternate timeline you are still pathetic." Said Vegeta.

"I'm not your Raditz." He shoots ki blasts everywhere.

Everyone is down but Krillin. He stands up with his hands over his head.

"It's me and you."

"Looks like it."

They are going back and forth. Raditz gets the upper hand, he knees Krillin in the stomach. He hits him in the face and hits him with his shoulder. He falls to the ground. Radits comes down with his fist, he dodges the punch. Krillin backflip kicks him and uppercuts him. He does the Kamehameha on Raditz.

"He's nothing like ours."

Piccolo checks on the briefcase. #18 returns and the other get up and gather around him.

"Is it damaged?"

"Even with Dr. Gero it's beyond repair."


	13. Chapter 13 trunks pt1

Earth one Goku, Trunks and Bulma are in the room.

"You guys ready?" said Goku

"Ready as ever." Said Trunks

"You know I don't mind going in it could be a good challenge in the alternate timeline."

"You know we can't take that risk."

"Systems on." Said Bulma

"Power generator on." Said Trunks

A portal begins to open. "The portal is working is working well, of course I build it." Bulma says with confidence.

The machine begins to spark. "it's out of control." She yells.

The portal explodes hitting Trunks. Trunks wake up in earth two.

"Great just what I wanted." He turns the corner and sees Dr. Gero and #17.

"#17" he hits him with a ki blast.

"Trunks I can test this upgraded body." said Dr. Gero

Trunks turns supersaiyan. Trunks swings his sword at Dr. Gero, he blocks the attacks. He stabs him in the stomach. He takes the sword out his stomach and swings up hitting Dr. Gero. He kicks him to the ground, he start shooting eye lasers at trunks. He defect a blast hitting Dr. Gero.

The z fighters come in the room. "Piccolo?"

"Welcome to alternate timeline." Said Krillin

"What's going on?"

"Long story." Said Piccolo

Inside the capsule corporation building level forty-eight is #18 and Goku.

"Why did they come here? Take the risk?" said #18

"I don't know but if Bulma is behind this we can't take any changes." He examines the vault.

Inside the insurgency z fighters hideout.

"Me and this timeline Bulma can recreate the portal."

"We can bring in back up." Said Bulma

Piccolo comes in the room "No time." He turns on the TV.

Goku is giving a speech. "Five years ago a tragic event happened. Two of my friends have betrayed me, Piccolo and Bulma. They stand against peace and today in Central city, Piccolo will die." He turns off the TV.

"It's a trap." Said Tien

"I know."


End file.
